Jack Santos
Jack Santos is a laid back rookie detective of the Chicago Police Department, and partner of Mike Norris. Biography On the morning of November 9, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois, he and his partner Mike are chasing down the notorious Lakeshore Strangler, Charles, and his accomplice Eddie. While Mike went after Charles on foot, Jack drove after Eddie in his get-away van. ''Child's Play'' (1988) Jack and his partner are called in to investigate the murder of Maggie Peterson, who had fallen to her death out of the 9th story window. The woman who lives there, Karen, runs into the apartment as the detectives interview her son Andy. Detective Norris implies that Andy may have had something to do with her death, as Andy's sneakers are the closest match to the footprints found by the scene of the crime. Angered, Karen demands that they all leave. After they are kicked out, Mike tells Jack to have Maggie's autopsy report on his desk by tomorrow, and to look into Mrs. Barclay and her son's backgrounds. As they head towards the elevator, Mike adds that he should bring a hammer that he found in the kitchen to the lab. Jack laughs in amusement, as Mike suspects that the hammer could be the murder weapon. The detectives are called the next day, to investigate an explosion. Upon arriving at the scene and again find Andy there, which they both see as more than a coincidence. They call in Dr. Ardmore to monitor as Jack interrogates Andy. When Jack asks why his Aunt Maggie fell out of the window, Andy tells him that when she saw Chucky, it scared her so much she fell down. After Ardmore reveals himself and decides to have Andy stay at the hospital for a few days, Jack simply watches as his mother must relinquish her son. When Mike and Karen learn about Chucky's existence, they hurry to the hospital to save Andy before Chucky. However they arrive too late, as Jack informs them that Ardmore had been killed and Andy is missing. Unlike Mike, Jack is unaware that Chucky is murdering all these people, not Andy. Karen and Mike rush back to her apartment, and when Jack finally catches up to them, he is shocked to find a charred doll and Mike with a leg wound. As he starts to call the paramedics, Mike tries to explain him that the doll is alive, but he just believes Mike is joking with him. Mike tells him to look at the body, but warns him not to touch it. Thinking his partner is having a breakdown, as all he sees is badly burned doll, he goes against Mike's orders and picks the dismembered doll head. Jack walks up to them and reminds them that it is just a doll. While Jack talks, Chucky's torso breaks out of the air vent behind him, as Chucky's severed head orders his body to strangle him. Karen rushes over and pulls Chucky's body off, while Mike manages to shoot him in the heart, killing him. With Chucky dead, he helps Mike and Karen to go to the hospital. Jack's Ultimate Fate Jack was stunned and lost for words to realize the truth, and both detectives knew at that point onward that it will be impossible for anyone to believe this whole incident ever took place. For this reason it is unlikely that he and Mike ever told anyone about Chucky, and the police officially denied the killer doll story in Child's Play 2. Gallery JackAndy.jpg|Jack Santos interrogating Andy in Child's Play. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Survivors